Personne ne guérira
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Kame à une idée et la met en place.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Personne ne guérira

Résumé : Kame à une idée.

Note : craquage du au manque de sommeil ^^

Personne ne guérira

__ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ryo et je suis un accro._

Le regard de Yamashita Tomohisa passa de Nishikido Ryo debout devant une dizaine d'autre Johnny's assis qui l'écoutait attentivement avant de poser son regard sur Kamenashi Kazuya qui se tenait à côté de lui.

_ Euh… Kame ? Tu m'expliques ?

_ J'en avais un peu marre de Jin et ses conneries alors je me suis dis que je devais faire quelque chose pour changer ça. Après je t'ai vu avec Ryo dans les toilettes.

_ Hm… Désolé pour ça.

_ Et j'ai pensé que j'étais pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Alors j'ai créé ça.

Tendant le bras vers l'assemblé qui regardait Yellow qui n'avait toujours pas ajouté un mot.

_ Et ça, c'est quoi ?

_ La JAA.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yamapi fit comprendre au Kat-Tun qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

_ La Johnny's Accro Anonyme.

_ Et ça sert à quoi ?

_ Regarde et tu comprendras.

Reportant son regard sur son amant, le leader des News poussa un soupir avant de s'installer sur l'une des chaises installées dans la pièce. Devant toute l'assemblée, Nishikido poussa un immense soupir avant de reprendre, enfin, la parole.

__ Mon addiction me fait perdre une grosse partie de mon salaire chaque mois. Et … Et je n'arrive absolument pas à m'en passer._

_ Mais, Kame, de quoi il parle ?

_ De son addiction.

_ Mais il ne se drogue pas ! Je l'aurais vu.

_ Il n'est pas accro à la drogue mais à toi.

_ Quoi ? Mais je veux pas qu'il me plaque !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kazuya posa une main sur l'épaule de Yamashita avant de lui faire un sourire compatissant.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il te plaque mais qu'il arrête de te sauter dessus au travail.

_ Ah.

Se re concentrant sur le Kanjani, Tomohisa se dit que Kamenashi n'avait pas forcément eu un mauvaise idée. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du News avant que Ryo ne reprenne la parole.

__ C'est juste que… Avec son sourire, je ne peux pas résister. Et surtout… Surtout, ses fesses. Parce qu'il un c…_

Se redressant rapidement, Yamashita éleva la voix de façon à se que tout le monde l'entende.

_ Ok ! Ca suffit ! Ryo descend de là !

__ Seulement si tu m…_

_ Non !

__ Alors je reste jusqu'à se que tu craques en racontant à tout le monde quand je t'ai…_

_ Ryo ! Descends ou plus jamais tu ne pourras me le faire !

Regardant son amant alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade pour le rejoindre, Yamapi soupira fortement. A côté de lui, Kazuya soupira avant de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

_ C'est jamais facile de faire décrocher un accro. Mais un jour, j'en suis sûr, il y arrivera.

_ T'aurais aussi pu monter un camp d'entraînement pour lui apprendre à mieux se cacher quand il me saute dessus.

_ C'est sûr qu'au milieu du couloir, c'est pas le meilleur endroit.

Les bras de Nishikido s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son leader alors qu'il faisait un sourire pervers à Kamenashi.

_ Et pourtant, c'est bien.

_ Ryo. S'il te plaît, la ferme.

_ Je sais, je sais. Sinon plus jamais tu me laissera te…

_ Ryo !

Déposant un bisou dans le cou de Tomohisa, le Kanjani n'ajouta pas un mot. Parce que si son Pi décidait de l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et ben, en tant que drogué, il n'aurait pas survécu.

_ Mais tu n'a pas créé tout ça juste pour Ryo et Jin quand même ?

_ Nan. Beaucoup de Johnny's on des problèmes d'accoutumance.

_ Beaucoup ?

_ Jin est accro à la connerie. Ryo au sexe, avec toi de préférence. Subaru aussi est accro au sexe. Okura au chocolat. Tegoshi aux câlins, et c'est assez stressant d'ailleurs. Ninomiya et Junno ne veulent toujours pas lâcher leur DS. Et…

_ D'accord. D'accord. J'ai compris.

Retirant les mains de Nishikido qui cherchaient à se glisser dans son pantalon, Yamashita l'éloigna quelque peu de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Et ton idée, elle a déjà guérit quelqu'un ?

_ Comme je disais, guérit un accro n'est pas si facile.

Faisant un dernier sourire au leader des News, Kazuya se dirigea vers l'estrade.

Une fois devant toute l'assemblée, le Kat-Tun se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

__ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kazuya et je suis accro à l'autorité. Alors vous allez faire se que je dis ou je m'énerve._

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant que Ryo ne se colle de nouveau à lui.

_ Kame est aussi accro que nous en faite.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec un dirigeant pareil, personne ne guérira.

Fin

C'est court mais après mon mois de manque d'inspiration faudra vous en contenter. J'espère que ça vous plaît un peu quand même.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
